A Change of Mind, A Change of Heart
by becca754
Summary: What if Edward and Bella each receive the Twilight Books before Bella moved to Forks? What will change? ExB First fanfiction! Please read! Rated M for safety


Bella's POV

As I was finishing packing all my belongings to take to Forks, I hear the doorbell chime.

I open the door to find the FedEx delivery truck pulling away from my house. On the porch, there was a brown box on the ground.

Picking it up, I found it surprisingly heavy. It was addressed to me. I walk up to my room and walk over to my desk, rummaging around, in hopes of finding scissors. I located my scissors and smile at them triumphantly, despite my bad mood. I cut the tape off the box and open it, finding four books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

I put them on my bed and boot up my computer. I open the web browser and type the book name with the author, Stephanie Myer. No matter how hard I try, I cannot find anything related to any of the book titles or author. Sighing in defeat, I take out the first book Twilight and turn to the back and read the summary.

_ About three things I was absolutely positive about._

_ First, Edward was a vampire. _

_ Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how _

_ dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood._

_ Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

Sounds interesting. I flip down on my bed and begin to read.

What the hell?

How does this author know who I am? Intrigued, and a little weirded out, I continue to read.

Great to know that my first day will be awful. How comforting! I am very interested in Edward. What's his problem? A little PMSy much? Before I know it, I feel myself falling in love with Edward. Is he even real? I sure hope!

Before I know it, I am talking with Edward at prom and I read the final words. Eagerly, I being New Moon.

Why would he leave? Does he realize how stupid he is? Idiot. Jacob sounds nice, but really pushy. How could I not have noticed. First step in an abusive relationship.

He's a freakin' werewolf?! Washington seems a bit to crazy for me. Vampires and werewolf in the same state?! Wow.

Why the hell would I jump off a cliff. I mean, I know I'm a bit depressed in the book, but I still would NEVER jump off a cliff. Forks must have something in the water. Everyone is freakin' crazy.

HOW COULD HE! What is he thinking trying to kill himself? But I guess if it brings us together, it's ok. He proposed! I'm still in high school!

I close the finished book, wanting to hear more about my Edward in the next book, but I look at the clock and groan internally. 1 AM.

Knowing that I have to get up early to catch my flight, I put the book down next to my suit case and lay down.

As my head his the pillow, I doze off and fall into a deep sleep dreaming about my golden eyed, bronze haired, Edward.

Waking up the next morning, I don't feel as reluctant to go to Forks. I'm actually welcoming it, because of my Edward. Damn, I sure hope he's real!

I jog down the steps and had into the kitchen for some breakfast. My mom is sitting at the table drinking her daily coffee while on her laptop.

She looks up and smiles "Good morning Bella," she says.

"Morning mom," I answer yawning, while reaching for my Poptarts.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's not too late to change your mind you know." she says.

"I really want to go mom. I'm really excited to be living with dad," and to meet my gorgeous vampire, I mentally added.

"Ok Bella, if you're sure," she sighs. "You're flight leaves in a couple of hours, why don't I see if Phil can come help you out your suitcase in the car,"

"I've got it mom, but thanks" I say walking or of the kitchen. When I get to my room, I make sure I have the books in my car on bag. As I walk out the door I turn off the lights and drag my purple suitcase down the stairs.

I pull it to the car, put it in the trunk, and sit in the back. on the way to the airport I read more of my books, hardly talking at all.

After saying a tearful goodbye, I make my way into the plane and drift asleep.

a little while later, I an shaken awake by the flight attendant, notifying me we are in Seattle.

I walk into the airport and I see my dad holding my purple suitcase, while giving me a wrinkly smile.

"Hi dad!" I say with a real smile on my face.

"How are you Bells?" hey says giving me a one-armed hug.

We'd continue small talk in the car before having an awkward silence overcome us.

We stay quiet the rest of the drive. As we turn down the street to the house, he says "I bought you a truck, I hope you like it,"

"What kind of truck dad?" I ask testing out the books genuineness.

"It's a Chevy. Billy Black sold it to me because he's in a wheelchair now and can't drive," Charlie said.

"Thanks dad!" first test, passed.

"I think I'm going to go up to my room and read for a little while before dinner." I said, excited to see what more will happen to me in the future.

I go upstairs and pick up Eclipse and begin to read.

I finish the book and I head downstairs to make dinner.

I can't believe that I will be engaged! I could never see myself being married, but now, I really like that idea.

After dinner I tell Charlie that I'm tired and am going to head to bed.

I get ready for bed and pick up Breaking Dawn.

The wedding sounds absolutely beautiful.

I am going to have a half vampire baby? I really hope I don't die. That would crush Edward!

Being a vampire sounds great! I'm so excited to see the cottage!

I officially hate the Volturi. Who do they think they are, trying to break my family up!

I get to stay with Edward and Renesmee forever?

I put the books in my bookshelf and return to my bed. Before I get in my bed, I feel a calm breeze that goes away as quickly as it came. I turn to my window and stare.

I am met by a mess of bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Edward," I breathe out.


End file.
